Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 4 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 4 } $
Solution: $ = 2 \times 4 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 8 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 8 + 30 $ $ = 38 $